1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of arthroscopic shaving devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, arthroscopic surgery is a method of surgery involving the use of catheter probes for viewing and operating on an internal portion of the body. Arthroscopic surgery may be employed, for example, to remove loose or damaged cartilage, or to shave off bone spurs.
Over the past several years, arthroscopic surgery has become a popular method for removing diseased or damaged tissue from intra-articular regions of the body, such as knee and shoulder joints. In particular, arthroscopic surgery has exhibited many advantages over other invasive surgical procedures due to the smaller incisions which are required to perform arthroscopic surgery. Thus, in applications such as sports medicine, where a quick recovery time is of utmost importance, arthroscopic surgery is highly desirable.
A variety of arthroscopic shaving and cutting devices have been developed to perform arthroscopic surgery. For example, one prior device includes a protruding saw-like member at the end of a catheter probe. The saw-like member is rapidly vibrated so that tissue or bone which comes into contact with the member is severed or dissected. This device, however, has a disadvantage in that the protrusion of the saw-like member generally produces sloppy cutting action. Furthermore, in the event of a breakdown or fragmentation of the saw-like member, the fragments of the saw-like member could disperse and remain in the tissue thereby creating more problems.
Another prior device includes a elongate hollow tubing in which is disposed a cutting or shaving blade. A revolving driving member rotates the cutting blade adjacent to a window in the tubing so that tissue or bone which enter into the window are cut off. Such devices provide cleaner cutting action and overcome certain disadvantages of the previously mentioned system, however, a rotating cutting blade usually necessitates a rigid revolving driving member as well as a rigid external tube. With these devices, it is relatively difficult to reach damaged tissue and bone in tight joints such as at the back of the knee, where a high proportion of injuries occur.